Sadness of Juri
by Yohko2
Summary: JURATO!! Juri is still stuck in the D-reaper bubble, and the tamers deside to safe her at all costs.


Ok this is for all my Reviewers. ^_^ mostly Tails The Fox Who suggested a pure Jurato. ~.^  
  
Ok Listen up if your gonna review please don't bother me about my grammar or format normally when I write these lil stories I am writting so fast just to get the idea out i forget about grammer and details. ^_^;; oh well  
  
This takes place when Juri is in the d-reaper bubble thing, and everyone trys to reach her and help her blah blah blah....on to the fic!  
  
" " Talking  
  
** Thinking  
  
~~ Voices in the Mind  
  
Reapers Sadness  
  
"Juri talk to me please." *What's wrong with her is she sick?* Culumon thought as he sat by Juri's side the battle had ended outside and no word from beelzemon, Juri sat again her eyes back to their empty chocolate color as she lay her head back into her knees. "Juri." Culumon started by tugging on her shirt. "Juri Juri-chan" Culumon pulled harder and harder on her green jumper. "Jur Juri Juri Juri Juri Juri" He cahnted as Juri lifted her hand and knocked him out of the bubble. "Go away Culumon." She said softly as the little white digimon fell below to the ground his ears enlargening to help him glide gracfually to the ground.  
  
"CULUMON!" Takato shouted as he picked up the small digimon. "Are you ok?" The other tamers soon followed, Rika Henry Alice Ryo Kenta Kazu Ai Mako Yes I know Ai Mako and Alice shouldn't be here but deal with it and shaochung. "Juri is being mean!" Culumon said taking a deep gulp as Takato glared at him slightly almost curious. "What do you mean? Where is she! Take me to her now!" Takato began to shake him frantically. "Ok Ok! I WILL STOP! HOW YOUR BEING MEAN!" Culumon said as takato finally stopped. "She's up in that bubble thingy!" Takato checked it out for a moment and nodded. "Let's go!" *I'm comming to safe you Juri just hold on."  
  
Juri sat in her bubble as the tamers split up to get to her, Juri's head sunk futher in her arms. "Leomon...." ~Yes that's right child feed your sadness keep your heart sacred and locked away, don't let anyone in they jsut want to hurt you. Leomon, they, killed him. Feed us your sadness.~ A small voice tweeked in her mind. "Keep my heart Sacred...." SHe repeated as a dark figure approached the bubble. "My partner died too ya know." Juri looked up to find alice leaning on the bubble slightly, her blonde hair swung over her shoulders against eh bubble slightly. "Who was your partner?" Juri's voice seemed to crack as she stood up and walked over to Alice. "Dobormon, he.....he wasn't technqually my partner I never got a digivice.... but he still meant everything to me." Juri's head fell slightly as she saw Alice's eyes reden. "He came form teh digital world to help the tamers, but to do so he gave his life." Juri looked at the pale gothic girl before her, "Oh I'm so sorry....... What's your name anyway?" "My name is Alice, Juri listen.... you can't let your sadness consume you, if I let that happen to me I would be right in htere with you. Beilive me I know how you feel, you just wanna curl up and die but you can't you have to be strong!"Alice shouted pounding her fists on the bubble still hard as a rock.  
  
"Yeah she;s right you know." Juri turned quickly on the opposite side of the bubble Rika leaned onto the bubble a half smile plastered on her face. 'RIKA!" Juri jumped almsot floating she landed in front of rika. "Rika your here!" "Yeah Juri I'm here, can I come in there with you?" Juri's smile fell as she looked down slightly, "No Rika I'm sorry but I don't know how to let you in.....I'm afraid I can't let you in." "Listen to me Juri, your heart use your heart to open the bubble as long as you seal yourself away like this it's going to remained locked don't you want to come out and-" Rika was cut off as Juri's fists clutched her sides and her head tossed upward to met rika's level. "NO! I don't want to come out I'll jsut get hurt out there, you should know where i'm comming from sealing myself in, after all it's what you do." Rika backed away slightly "Yeah I USE to Juri but not anymore I know now that i need you guys to be with me, Juri your my best freind and I need you here" *SHe needs me here? Why, why would she need me just to be her freind? She doesn't care about me, she's just using me.* "Juri your...." Rika began as she blushed her eyes fell to the far city below. "Your the first female human freind I've ever had, and you mean alot to me I don't want to see you like this anymore." Juri backed away glaring at her the whole time as rika kept her head down. "Please understand Juri."  
  
As Juri walked backwards she tripped and fell only to find two faces looking up at her. "Ah! Kazu Kenta!" SHe shouted as she two held onto the bottom of the bubble Kazu winked nodding and Kenta smiled warmly. "Hey Juri what's up wanna let us in before we fall to our deaths?" Kazu said half seriously as Kenta bumped him in the side. *Juri was always so kind and nice to us before she's the first girl I've ever gotten along with I wanna help her.* Kenta thoguht as his head rose to meet Juri's swollen eyes. "Juri please come down here with us." "Or let us up with you!" Kazu interupted. "I can't kenta, Kazu, I'm sorry." "Juri please we know how bad you must feel about Leomon, we would feel the sameway but you have to be strong." "It's Not that!" She shouted as she situated herself on her knees. Both boys pulled their heads away slightly. "Then What?" Kazu asked almost afraid. "Everything! Destony! I hate Destiny! I hate it! It took leomon and my mom and EVERYTHING I LOVE I have to stay away.... or you'll all egt taken too. She stood up, "Just let me be please." She turned around and around everywhere things began to spin through her mind the doctors echoing voices her mothers death her fathers screams leomons words 'You have a lions heart' 'destiny' 'be brave' 'i love you juri' 'Juri leaft on her own she can come back on her own' 'Juri' Juri' "Juri!" Juri snapepd out of it to find herself against the edge of the bubble staring into deep silver eyes.  
  
"Juri....I know it hurts but please let us help you." Henry said quietly as she leaned against the bubble it bent slightly alowing Henry to grab her hand, the bubble like a thin layer between them though. He rubbed her hand softly in his conforting her, but it just made the bubble strengthen and crinkle. "Juri we all miss you, your such a good freind and a caring person." "You just want me happy because then Takato you best freind will be happy and Rika the girl you love will be happy you don' care about me." "That's not true Juri! I want you to be happy your my freind." Juri moved away form him the dent in the bubble shinned as it solidified. "Yes it is. You and myself, we never had any kind of relationship in fact we hardly ever even takled to one another." Her voice seemed almsot mechanile now. "Juri..." *She's too far now, her sorrow is consuming her now, I don't think theres anything I can do now....* "Hey Sad giwrl wait!"  
  
Juri turned back to Henry to see Shaochung standing there. "You shouldn't be so sad!" SHe said with her usual raspy underdeveloped voice. "Why not?" Juri asked as she came forward without a step again almost floating. "Because your making everyone else sad too." Juri's eyes widend as she spun around once everything spinning. *Rika Alice Kazu Kenta Henry even Shaoshung... my parents...everyone...I am making them sad. I don't want to do taht I live to make them happy, that is al I do I live for others not for myself. For once I did and look what happend Leomon died. I was being selfish again....*Ryou pounded on teh buble now, "Juri! Please come out your destroying everything!" *I am aren't I.... I've always lived for others to make them happy and finally now I am being selfish again, I am living for myself no more pain for me no more surpressing my pain to help others. No more living for them time to feed my pain...* She said as her half smile turned almost evil and she fell face down in the bubble. "Please come back he didn't mean it." "Yeah Beelzemon didn't mean to and he's really sorry." Ai and Mako chimmed only making Juri laugh uncontrolably with a sidways grin confoltions taking over her body until her viison vlurred and she nearyl blacked out. She stayed their in lingo half awake and half asleep the voices all came to her now begging her but nothing worked, but then she heard it. "Juri.... I wish I could help you, this is all my fault." Juri lay on her back now, she didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. "Takato...."  
  
"Yeah Juri It's me." Every other tamer seemed to dissapear everything stayed cloudy as Juri stood up and opend her eyes turning back and forth from normal to courupt, dark to light evil to good life to death tamer to reaper. "Juri can I please come in?" "Yes....." She said softly takato who lay ontop of the bubble tryed to go through but it still stood strong. "Juri?" "I'm sorry Takato!" SHe fell to her knees. "I tried but I can't....I can't I'm so sorry for all the pain and the trouble I put you through takato." "Oh Juri it's not your fault, It's my fault I shouldn't have even brought you into this." Takato watched ehr as soft tears fell down her cheecks. *Oh Juri I would do anything to help you but I don't know what I can do. ~Takato....~ *Huh?* ~Takato~ *LEOMON!* ~Please safe Juri.....please take care of her for me.~ *How how do I safe her?* ~Use your heart to open hers~ The deep lion voice bagna to fade.*Leomon! Leomon don't go!* "Takato, I didn't mean to hurt everyone really." "Juri! I feel the same way I never wanted to hurt you, because...well....I don't suppose you heard anything that your clone heard.....did you?" Takato said awkwardly blushing strongly. She looked up at him her tears stopped and lingerd in her eyes, "Clone?" Takato smiled fakly and shook his head, "Oh Nothing.... I just was thinking about something." "Oh?" "Uhh Nevermind." "I see." *Oh Takato, I can see how much pain I've caused you, you mean more to me then anyone and I'm hurting you the most.*  
  
"Juri can I tell you something?" She nodded as he sat up slightly looking away form her. "Well Juri I jsut hate to see you this way, and I, you mean alot to me. Your the nicest most caring sweetest most beuatiful girl I've ever met, and you mean so much to me, I love you Juri and I can;t se you like this anymore." *He...Loves me? I love him too, but I can't....do anything.....he'll just leave me and hurt me like Leomon, I can't hurt him he means to much to me.* "Please JURI!" He screamed as he watched her curl up again. Suddenly the bubble began to change colors and takato began to seep through. "Uhh ua ahhhh!' Takato gasped trying to grab the bubble as he fell through and hit the floor next to Juri. "Goggle Head made it in!" Rika shouted as Henry nodded "You can do it takato."  
  
"Juri." Takato whispered as he moved his hand onto her shoulder. "Juri please answer me." She blushed softly as she looked up "I don't want to hurt you Takato." Takato's face fell. *She doesn't feel teh same I hould have known well either way the most important thing is to help her.* "Juri I am the one who did this to you I'm so sorry, I wont hurt you I promise none of us will we all love you please come with me." "No I can't....""Juri stop it!" He shoutd making her look up slowly he releseed her and got in front of her. "Loemon aid to be brave he said you had a lions heart I always belived that, i always thought you were strong. I never would have thought of you to give up like this and apparently Leomon didn't. You think he'd want you to do this? To give your powers to the d-reaper? To destroy everyone who loves you? I love you Juri, we all need you out there your father's a mess, and the city is being destoryed!" "You'll just hurt me....all of you will leave like Leomon and Momma.......you'll leave." "Never!" Takato said quickly yet quietly as he bent down and picked her up by the shoulders and kissed her. *Please Juri* *Takato!* A blush scattered over both their faces tears mingling together. The bubble shattered all teh tamers bagan to fall and they broke their kiss. "I love you Juri Always, I wont ever hurt you or leave you." "I love you.......too takato."  
  
"NOW!" Yamaki shouted, several large cloth circles were held tightly by firefighters hyno's and government angents, parents and citizens alike. The tamers all fell onto them with a thud they were realised onto the ground. Standing Juri dusted herself off only to be grabbed by several different amrs. Rika held one shoulder and takato the other. All of the tamers grew around her and hugged her or nudged her someway."Nice to have you back kid." Kazu teased as Kenta nodded, 'Welcome back Juri." "Nice to see you again Juri."Henry started as Juri cryed. "Oh thank you everyone." *They really do care about me don't they.* "Oh Juri I'm so glad your ok now." Rika said almsot crying, Henry pulled her away and she dug her head against his shoulder. SHe turned to takato, "Thank you Takato...." "Yes Thanks" The two turned and blushed strongly releasing each other. "Mr.Katou!" "Daddy!" "Thank you for bringing her back to me, I've notised you always seem to be the one to bring her back, I owe you quiet a bit young man." Takato and Juri seemed shocked as Juri smiled happily. *Daddy* Mr.Katou held out a hand and Takato shook it scared at first but soon smiled with joy. "Anytime Sir." Mr.Katou bent down to Juri's eye levle. "Ready to go home Juri?" Juri nodded once softly, "Yes. I'm ready....to go home." 


End file.
